montiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Behemoth Bestiary
This is a full list of the Behemoths featured in the game. Behemoth Behaviour and Traits 'Bovem' Bovem is the first Behemoth. It's name is Latin for "bull". Bovem is medium-sized, bipedal Behemoth. Unlike what one would expect from a first Behemoth, Bovem is completely aware of the Old Man's presence when he enters the center of the maze. Bovem is part of the Bipedal group of Behemoth. It is one of 7 Behemoth to walk on two legs. Valus looks vaguely human-like, its body resembling a man, except for its feet which are hooves, and its head, which resembles that of a bull. Bovem's legs are made of stone with the left leg armor on it, while the right leg is completely stone. It has fur growing up its back, its neck, and onto its head. It also has quite a lot of fur on the back of its right hand and arm. Bovem has broad shoulders and a lowered head in comparison to its back, which indicates it may have a small hunchback. Its weak point is on its head. Bovem will thrash around as you are attacking its weak point. To defeat Bovem, refer to the Bovem article. Bovem is 70 feet tall (21 meters), and probably weighs more than 40 tons. 'Ferro' Ferro is the second Behemoth. It's name is Latin for "steel". Ferro is medium-sized, bipedal Behemoth. Ferro is completely aware of the Old Man's presence when he enters the arena. Ferro is part of the Bipedal group of Behemoths and the Tool-User group of Behemoths. It is one of 7 Behemoths to walk on two legs and arguably the only one to use a weapon. Valus looks vaguely human-like, its body resembling a man wearing an enormous stone suit of armor. Its face can not be seen, although it is not clear whether or not its helmet IS its face. The only spot on its body that has fur is a small patch on its chest, which is also the only spot on its body that lacks armor. As such, Ferro's weak spot is here. To defeat Ferro, refer to the Ferro article. Ferro is 85 feet tall (25.908 meters), and probably weighs more than 48 tons. Behemoth Types #'Tool-User:' Behemoths that can use tools or weapon. The only member is Ferro, unless the fact that Duratus can throw boulders is counted. #'Quadrapedal:' Behemoths that walk around on four legs. Members include Beastiam, Scala, Terrorem, Conchae, Alta, Stagno, Sues, Cornu, Maculam, Sternit, and Tribus. #'Flyer:' Behemoths that can fly. Members include Pestem, Volucris, Ventus, and Tribus. #'Swimmer:' Behemoths that are fought in or under water. Members include Deam, Stagno, Crinis, and Scopulum. #'Insectoid:' Behemoths that are insectoid in design. Members include Pestem, Terrorem, Millia, Arenam, Cornu, and Sternit. #'Bipedal:' Behemoths that walk on two legs. Members include Bovem, Ferro, Deam, Duratus, Volucris, Oculus, and Infernus. #'Range Fighters:' Behemoths that have breath or energy weapons. Members include Beastiam, Deam, Stagno, Tribus, and Infernus. Category:Encyclopedias Category:Behemoths